


isn’t it lovely; all alone (heart made of mirrored glass)

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I haven't even really been looking at the sneak previews that much, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isolation, Not-Volume 8 Compliant (RWBY), Other characters get mentioned, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Solitary Confinement, Title from a Billie Eilish Song, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, but I know this probably isn't compliant, mild Self-harm, probably not canon compliant, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: The path to isolation ends in a too-small cell.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	isn’t it lovely; all alone (heart made of mirrored glass)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober Day 8, Isolation, but it's also got the Shackles prompt from Day 1.

Weiss didn't know how long she had been here. A day or more? It was an empty cell. There were shackles on her wrists and ankles. Both sets of shackles were connected to each other and the collar around her neck by heavy chains. All five of them had aura-inhibitors laced within the metal. It was a careful mix of Atlesian technology and a cocktail of dust blends. Weiss wouldn't have been surprised if this particular dust was part of the assets seized by the Atlesian government when her father had been arrested. It would have been poetic.

Some horrible, traitorous voice inside her head said that if she had done what she was told, this wouldn't be happening. If her father were still as prominent as he had been, if she was still the heiress he wanted her to be, then surely this wouldn't be happening. At worst, she would have been put on house arrest with only a single aura inhibitor. It'd be a small one, because it was bad PR for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to be treated like a dangerous criminal.

Weiss shook her head. No, she would have simply been disowned if she had obeyed her father. Worse, he still would have been able to damage while she was locked up here.

But still, it was nice to think about being able to stay in her room instead of this cell. Even if the chains weren't so heavy that it was hard to move, the cell was only slightly larger than the rocket-lockers back at Beacon.

Weiss frowned. She missed Beacon. Things had been so simple back then. No, they hadn't been simple, but everything had _seemed_ simple. She missed her idyllic school days. She missed her friends. She should have gone with them, but Winter hadn't woken up and Weiss couldn't bring herself to leave her sister.

No one had told her how Winter was. Surely _something_ would have changed by now, wouldn't it? Weiss didn't even know if her sister was still alive or not. She didn't know if her teammates were still alive and free, or if they were dead or had been arrested.

She didn't have Myrtenaster. She didn't have any dust, or at least, she didn't have any that she would normally use in its cannisters. But maybe, if she could break these shackles...

Weiss threw herself at the door of her cell. And she did so again, and again. All she got was an aching body, and the likelihood of bruises underneath her shackles. But her limbs ached from the shackles anyways, so she threw herself against the door again.


End file.
